Mulbruk
I, Mulbruk await the strong one Under the divine protection of Isis, my life is preserved in an eternal slumber. --Mulbruk Mulbruk a.k.a. Mulburk, is an immortal (provisionally) maiden who aids Lemeza once he unseals her in her room in the Temple of the Sun. This requires the Origin Seal and defeating 1 Guardian. Though she does not move from her room and is rather narcoleptic she does provide him with useful information and the occasional much needed item. (Such as the Book of the Dead) She speaks in English and is part of the Seventh children along with the Four Philosophers, Elder Xelpud, and his village. She is also related to the optional end-game puzzles with Dracuet to unlock Hell Temple Mulbruk Can Be Yours for accurate details, see here: ☀http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=284537618 (This list of dialogue and how it is triggered is wholly incomplete and part speculation for those with *) * After killing one boss, before waking with the Origin Seal * After waking her ** "Mulbruk knows pretty much anything!" ** "Mulbruk is sleepy" * After (getting a second Sacred Orb? or buying more items?) ** "finally starting to wake up" ** "did you meet the fairy queen?" * After killing two bosses ** "Give me food..." ** "Mulbruk sleeping right now..." ** "Ow, ow, ow..." * After entering Endless Corridor ** "that's the endless corridor..." * * After Flooding the Temple of the Sun ? ** "That one's big..." ** "Mmmgh! I can't eat any more." ** "Snort." ** "Hmm. Mulbruk is sleepy. Just 100 years..." * After entering Chamber of Extinction ** "A field covered in darkness you say?..." * ? ** "You've been living in the ruins for quite some time now..." * After defeating 3 Guardians, or first entering Twin Labyrinths? ** "The Holy Grail you have holds a hidden power..." * After attacking Anubis for the first time. * After bathing in lava, but before getting the Ice Cape (requires some exploring, or at least further than the first lava screen. Possibly up to the tablet) ** "The lava's hot? Duh. But even if you tell Mulbruk to do something about it, there's nothing Mulbruk can do. Oh. Mulbruk heard there is a cape that can block the heat from the lava. Mulbruk think it's at the very back of the cave with the lava. You'll have to go with the intention of dying. Hahaha. * Entering Tower of the Goddess and exploring some (reaching grail tablet works) ** "You can't climb the Tower of the Goddess you say?..." * After purchasing the [[Mobile Super X2. ** "That thing you have, * After entering the Chamber of Birth. Enter once more for another piece related. * After finding the Bombs and Lamp of Time? ** "No~! The ruins are crumbling. It's caving in. Mulbruk getting out of here... Mulbruk's room leads outside... Hmmph..." ** "My neck, my neck! Mulbruk pulled a muscle." ** "Ah, ah, ah... Oh. Oohhhh, ohhh. Put a stone on top of Mulbruk! Ohhh..." ** "Mulbruk sleeping right now. Don't wake me. Stop it!" ** "So thi- thi- this... This is... A hamburger...! Zzz." ** "Mmph. What's up with that guy in the hat... Making an innocent girl like Mulbruk talk dirty like that... That's it, it must be that thing called sexual horseshoes...or whatever. Whaa? Mulbruk was asleep." ** "Who's that guy in glasses. He's got no business barging into Mulbruk's room like that. He must be after Mulbruk too... Yipe! Mulbruk was asleep." * Holding the Woman Statue. * After finding the Philosopher's Ocarina. * * Possibly after defeating Viy or five bosses about dialogue asking if you met the Fairy Queen. * * New pieces possibly after placing the Dragon Bone in Shrine of the Mother. * After getting the Mulana Talisman. ** Mulbruk talks about the first children * * After defeating six of the guardians. * * Possible new random dialogue by having purchased a certain amount or having 27 of the items (treasures). * * After speaking to all four Philosophers * After defeating the final guardian: ** Mulbruk mentions her father ** Mulbruk talks about the sixth children * Enter the tent after Mulbruk mentions her father for another line. * Enter once more for more history of La-Mulana. * * Either after getting mantra.exe or having all software. A possible of 4 new dialogue pieces show up, I think. * Either after getting the Djed Pillar or having it and learned two mantras (Birth&Death, maybe?). ** Mulbruk mentions the seventh children * After the Bahrun Mantra is learned ** Mulbruk mentions the fifth children and possible weakening of Mother's power * After using all the mantras ** Mulbruk mentions the "great Mother will sleep forever" ** Mulbruk mentions the "day the ruins disappear" ** When the ruins fall apart, will you come save me? * After meeting Dracuets in Gate of Guidance (C-4) ** A statue that does not have to do with any puzzles, you say? There are lots of statues in the ruins. Mulbruk think someone from a later age made them and put them up as decoration. Do you recall any statues like that? * After the ninth step in accessing Hell Temple ** You say you know where Father is? The Hell Temple? What the hell?! But Mulbruk want to fulfill Father's wishes. Mulbruk wonder what these forbidden clothes are for. * After completing Hell Temple. * During the escape sequence at the end of the game. Category:NPC's Category:Main Characters